Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO - Episode 2
This is the second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS special, known as Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO. In this episode, there are three subjects: * タ二メ ☆ ☆ の * の ルール * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links デュエルリンクス Featured Duels Louis Kurihara vs. Master Akauma vs. Akauma.]] Akauma's turn Akauma Sets a monster. Louis' turn Louis Normal Summons "Gouki Suprex" (1800/0). As it was Normal Summoned this turn, he activates its effect to Special Summon a "Gouki" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Gouki Twistcobra" (1600/0) in Attack Position. "Suprex" attacks Akauma's face-down monster, which turns out to be"Evilswarm Mandragora" (1550/1450). "Mandragora" is destroyed. "Twistcobra" attack directly (Akauma 8000 → 6400 LP). Akauma's turn Akauma activates "Dark Hole" to destroy all monsters on the field. Since Akauma has no monsters on the field, he Special Summons "Linkslayer" (2100/0) in Attack Position. Akauma Normal Summons "Draconnet" (1400/1200). As "Draconnet" was Normal Summoned, Akauma activates its effect to Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from his hand in Defense Position. He Special Summons "Galaxy Serpent" (1000/0). He then activates "Monster Reborn" which allows him to Special Summon a monster in either player's Graveyard. Akauma Special Summons "Mandragora" (1550/1450) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Mandragora", "Linkslayer", and "Draconnet" attacks Louis directly (Louis 8000 → 3050 LP). Akauma links "Mandragora", "Linkslayer", "Draconnet" and "Galaxy Serpent" to Link Summon "Firewall Dragon" (2500 LINK-4). As a Link Monster was Summoned, some Main Monster Zones are treated as Extra Monster Zones (Akauma MMZ: 1 → EMZ: 1 , Louis MMZ: 1 → EMZ: 1 ). Louis' turn Louis activates "Gouki Re-Match" which him allows to Special Summons two "Gouki" monsters in his Graveyard with different Levels in Defense Position. He Special Summons "Suprex" (1800/0) and "Twistcobra" (1600/0). As Louis have only "Gouki" monsters on the field, he Normal Summons "Gouki Riscorpio" (2300/0) without Tributing by its own effect. He then links "Suprex", "Twistcobra", and "Riscorpio" to Link Summon "Gouki The Great Ogre" (2600 LINK-3). The effect of "Great Ogre" decreases the ATK of all monsters on the field by their original DEF. As a Link Monster was Summoned, some Main Monster Zones are treated as Extra Monster Zones (Louis MMZ: 3 → EMZ: 3 ). Louis Sets two cards. "Great Ogre" attacks and destroys "Firewall" (Akauma 6400 → 6300 LP, Akauma EMZ: 1 → MMZ: 1). Louis activates "Monster Reborn" which allows him to Special Summon a monster in either player's Graveyard. He Special Summons "Firewall Dragon" (2500 LINK-3) from Akauma's Graveyard into his Main Monster Zone . Since "Firewall" doesn't have a DEF, it doesn't lose any ATK when linked to "Great Ogre". An unknown amount of time is skipped. Louis has an active "Cynet Universe" which increases all the ATK of Link Monsters he controls by 300 ("Great Ogre" 2600 → 2900, "Firewall" 2500 → 2800). Once per turn, Louis can shuffle a monster in either player's Graveyard back into the Deck. If "Cynet Universe" is destroyed, all Link Monsters in the Extra Monster Zone are sent to the Graveyard. "Great Ogre" and "Firewall" attack directly (Akauma 6300 → 600 LP). Akauma's turn Akauma Sets a monster. Louis' turn An unknown amount of time is skipped. Louis currently controls "Kuribandit" (1000 → 300/700) in Attack Position , "Great Ogre", and a Set card. "Compulsory Evacuation Device" is in his Graveyard. Akauma does not "Galaxy Serpent" in his Graveyard, and currently controls a Set card. "Great Ogre" attacks directly (Akauma 600 → 0 LP). Mizuki Nishimura vs. Iwata-kun Both Duelists are Dueling in the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links and the rule is in the Speed Duel format. Mizuki is using Seto Kaiba with the skill "Peak Performance" which begins the Duel with an active "Mountain". "Mountain" increases the ATK and DEF of all Dragon, Winged Beast, and Thunder-Type monsters by 200. Iwata-kun is using Mako Tsunami with the skill "Mythic Depths" which begins the Duel with an active "Umi". "Umi" increases the ATK and DEF of all Fish, Sea Serpent, Thunder, and Aqua-Type monsters by 200. It also deceases the ATK and DEF of all Machine and Pyro-Type monsters by 200. vs. Iwata.]] Turn 1: Iwata Iwata Sets a monster and a Spell/Trap Card card. Turn 5: Iwata An unknown amount of time is skipped. Iwata's hand contains "Unshaven Angler". He controls "Umi", another Set card, "High Tide Gyojin" (1650/1300 → 1850/1500) in Attack Position, "Great White" (1600/800 → 1800/1000) in Attack Position, and a face-down monster. There are no cards in his Graveyard. Mizuki controls "Mountain" and two Set cards. "Mythical Beast Cerberus" in his Graveyard. Mizuki's LP is 3600 while Iwata's LP is 4000. "Gyojin" attacks directly (Mizuki 3600 → 1750 LP). Turn 9: Iwata An unknown amount of time is skipped. Iwata's hand contains "Unshaven Angler", "Stray Lambs", and "Levia-Dragon - Daedalus". He controls "Umi", "High Tide Gyojin" (1850/1500) in Attack Position, a Set card, and a Set monster. Mizuki controls "Mountain" and three Set cards. "Mirror Wall" in his Graveyards. Mizuki's LP is 825 while Iwata's LP is 3150. Iwata Tributes "Gyojin" and his face-down "Bubonic Vermin" to Tribute Summon "Levia-Dragon - Daedalus" (2600/1500 → 2800/1700). He then activates the effect of "Daedalus" to send an "Umi" he controls to destroy all other cards on the field. Mizuki's three Set cards and "Mountain" are destroyed while Iwata's Set card "Order to Charge" is destroyed. ("Daedalus": 2800/1700 → 2600/1500). "Daedalus" attacks directly (Mizuki 825 → 0 LP). Louis Kurihara vs. Hasebe-kun Both Duelists are Dueling in the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links and the rule is in the Speed Duel format. Louis is using Maximillion Pegasus with the skill "LP Boost α" which increases his staring LP by 1000. Hasebe-kun is using Weevil Underwood with the skill "Parasite Infestation". This skill can be used after the starting hand is distributed, and the effect shuffles random number of "Parasite Paracide" into Louis' Deck. Hasebe uses this skill at the first turn and random number of "Parasite Paracide" is shuffled into Louis' Deck. vs. Hasebe.]] Turn 1: Louis Louis' hand contains "Warrior Dai Grepher", "Jerry Beans Man" and two copies of "Skelengel". Hasebe's hand contains "Attack and Receive", "Skelengel", "Flash Assailant" and "Yomi Ship". Turn 9: Louis An unknown amount of time is skipped. Louis' hand contains "Jerry Beans Man", "4-Starred Ladybug of Doom" and two copies of "Sphere Kuriboh". He controls two face-down monsters and there are some cards in his Graveyard. Hasabe has four cards in his Graveyard and controls three face-down monsters, two Set cards, and an active an active "Shard of Greed", which allows him to place a Greed Counter on it for each card drawn as a normal draw during his Draw Phase. If there are two or more Greed Counters on "Shard", he can send it to the Graveyard to draw two cards. As Louis draws "Parasite Paracide", its effect Special Summons it (500/300) onto Louis' field in Defense Position and inflicts 1000 damage to Louis (Louis 5000 → 4000 LP). While "Parasite Paracide" is face-up on the field, all monsters Louis controls become Insect-Type. Turn 11: Louis An unknown amount of time is skipped. Louis' hand contains "Jerry Beans Man", "4-Starred Ladybug of Doom", "Ritual Weapon" and two copies of "Sphere Kuriboh". He controls a face-down monster and a Set card. "Skelengel" is in his Graveyard. Hasabe has four cards in his Graveyard and controls "Bubonic Vermin" (900/600) and "Skelengel" (900/400), both in Attack Position, two Set cards, and "Shard of Greed". Louis Normal Summons "Jerry Beans Man" (1750/0). "Jerry" attacks and destroys "Skelengel" (Hasebe 4000 → 3150 LP). As he took damage, Hasabe activates his face-down "Attack and Receive", which inflicts 700 damage to Louis, plus 300 more damage for each "Attack and Receive" in Louis' Graveyard. Since Hasabe has no other copies "Attack and Receive" in his Graveyard, Louis takes 700 damage (Louis 4000 → 3300 LP). As a monster was sent to the Graveyard, Hasebe activates his face-down "Michizure" which allows him to destroy a monster on the field. He destroys Louis' face-down monster. Turn 18: Hasebe An unknown amount of time is skipped. Hasebe's hand contains "Flash Assailant", "Blast Held by a Tribute", "Insect Imitation", "Yomi Ship", and "Attack and Receive". He has "Shard of Greed" and nine other cards in his Graveyard and controls "Bubonic Vermin" (900/600) in Attack Position, two face-down monsters, and three Set cards. Louis has "Sphere Kuriboh" and five other cards in his Graveyard controls "Axe Raider" (1700/1150) in Defense Position, "Jerry Beans Man" (1750/0) in Attack Position, Sonic Bird" (1400/1000) in Defense Position, andtwo Set cards. "Bubonic Vermin" attacks "Jerry", but the ATK of "Jerry" is higher than "Bubonic Vermin", so "Bubonic Vermin" is destroyed (Hasebe 3150 → 2300 LP). As a monster was sent to the Graveyard, Hasebe activates his face-down "Michizure" to destroy Louis' "Axe Raider". As a monster was sent to the Graveyard, Louis activates his face-down "Michizure" to destroy another monster on the field. Turn 19: Louis An unknown amount of time is skipped. Louis' hand contains "Black Illusion Ritual", "4-Starred Ladybug of Doom", "Relinquished", and "Djinn Disserere of Rituals". He controls "Jerry Beans Man" (1750/0) in Attack Position, "Sonic Bird" (1400/1000) in Defense Position, and a Set card. Hasabe controls a face-down monster and two Set cards. Louis activates "Black Illusion Ritual", Tributing the Level 1 "Djinn Disserere of Rituals" from his hand to Ritual Summon "Relinquished" (0/0) in Attack Position. SAs "Djinn Disserere" was used for a Ritual Summon, its effect makes "Relinquished" unaffected by Trap effects. He then activates the effect of "Relinquished" to equip one monster his opponent controls to itself. Hasebe's face-down monster is now equipped to "Relinquished". An unknown amount of time is skipped. Louis' hand contains "4-Starred Ladybug of Doom". He controls "Sonic Bird" (1400/1000) in Attack Position and "Jerry Beans Man" (1750/0) in Attack Position. Hassle controls Set card and his LP is at 400. "Jerry" attacks directly (Hasebe 400 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this special.